


One is one and all alone (and ever more shall be in sow)

by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch
Summary: He was alone here. Yes. He was alone.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 12





	One is one and all alone (and ever more shall be in sow)

His room was dark without the candle. But his eyes quickly adjusted to the moonlight that streamed in through the open window. A cold wind accompanied it. That must have been what blown out the candle, right? For he had not done it, and he was alone here. Yes. He was alone.

Just him and books with ink and tear-stained pages and the memory of lost things. He chewed on his lower lip and tasted blood. He’d worried it raw again, hadn’t he? 

The candle fell over, spilling half melted wax on the table. And yet, he was alone. He stood sharply. Perhaps not.  
But no sound replied. No creak of the floorboards, no faint shuffle of fabric. Not even the wind blowing. Not even the sound of the town outside his window.  
Nothing.

He sighed, wiping a drop of blood off his chin. It was late and he must be tired.  
He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a hot minute
> 
> Hi I still write things but rarely post them here  
> If you want more of my bullshit, check out my tumblr, youknowwhoyouaremeep :p


End file.
